


crush with eyeliner

by dimbleby



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darlene told Angela in 7th grade she was "bi."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush with eyeliner

Darlene told Angela in 7th grade she was "bi." Angela hadn't understood at first, which wasn't a new feeling when it came to Darlene. Darlene had grown up filling in Elliott's silences, and sometimes she talked just to talk. Her voice was a sarcastic monotone - sentences flowed into each other, and it was sometime hard to pick out the things she actually meant. 

(Maybe that was the point.)

Angela nodded, though. Darlene rolled her eyes and twirled an over-permed lock of hair. "You know what that means, right?" 

"Yeah, obviously," Angela said.

"No. You don't." Darlene was very insistent. 

"It means you ... " The words stuck in her throat.

"I kissed a girl yesterday."

Angela didn't believe it. It's true, Darlene had kissed guys. Drunk vodka. And smoked cigarettes, even. She'd done lots of things Angela had only ever thought about ... and things that Angela had never thought about. 

(Which category did 'kissing a girl' belong in?)

"Sure," Angela said. "Okay."

"Fuck you," Darlene said. This was another Darlene thing. Random bursts of profanity. "I'll prove it."

Angela suddenly realized that they were having a whole different conversation than the one she thought they were having. They were having the conversation that she'd wanted to have ever since she met Darlene. She had started noticing things about her: how Darlene was cool, even though she tried to be as uncool as possible, and she had long legs that always had at least one bruise, and her eyeliner never matched. Guys liked her. Better than they liked Angela, and Angela was on the cheerleading team. 

(Angela liked Darlene better than the guys did.)

Darlene and her long legs started to head out the door. Angela hadn't said anything. 

"Wait."

Darlene waited. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?" Darlene said. 

"Prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycvJHQUqU1M)


End file.
